Beck Oliver
Beck Oliver '''is one of the main characters on ''Victorious. ''He is in a romantic relationship with Jade West. He is handsome, funny and caring. He's also an actor at Hollywood Arts. Because of his determination, he often gets the lead roles in the school plays and was cast in a very minor role in a movie, where he played a waiter with one line. He's a laid-back, loyal character with a bit of a mischievous side. Beck seems to be the most "normal" of the group. He is a very kind person, and seems to get along with everyone, even people like Robbie and Cat, who are considered weird. He is also very attractive, and gets a lot of attention from other girls such as Alyssa Vaughn, socialite from the episode Jade Dumps Beck, and Hayley and Tara, two obnoxious girls who flirted with him in the episode Freak the Freak Out, which does not make Jade happy. His hair is considered to be one of his most attractive features. Beck seems to like pets, as he has five fish, whose tank he didn't know he was supposed to clean, in episode Survival of the Hottest and has expressed the desire to have a dog, a Rottweiler, in episode Jade Dumps Beck. Relationships Jade West *Beck and Jade are girlfriend and boyfriend and have been dating for a little over two years. Their relationship is a bit confusing, as Jade is the "mean girl" and is prone to frequent fits of jealousy and anger. However, it has been shown numerous times that they truely do love each other. In the episode "Jade Dumps Beck" Jade breaks up with Beck when he begins spending time with socialite, Alyssa Vaughn. She got jelous and ended the relationship. Shortly after the breakup, Jade regrets it and wants him back, and enlists the help of Tori Vega to do so. By the end of the episode, Beck kisses her and they get back together. ''Jade:' "You love me again." '' '''Beck: "'Who said I stopped?" Throughout the series, Beck is the only person that can reach Jade and make her be (somewhat) polite. (See: Bade) Tori Vega Beck and Tori are shown to be good friends who don't seem to have any romantic feelings for each other. Though some hints have been made throughout the series. (See: Bori) Cat Valentine Though Cat and Beck do not have many scenes together, it is likely that they are very good friends (as they've known each other for years prior to the start of the show). Beck, just like everyone else, seems to find Cat harmless and amusing. (See: Bat) Robbie Shapiro Robbie and Beck are friends, and though they aren't shown interacting much on the show it can be assumed from the episode The Great Ping-Pong Scam that they are good friends and have been for more than a year, He agrees with the others that Rex is weird. Trina Vega Beck and Trina are not shown to interact much, but it can be assumed from Survival of the Hottest and Freak the Freak Out that he isn't too fond of her. Erwin Sikowitz Beck, along with the rest of the "ping pong team", are shown to have a good relationship, possibly a friendship, with their acting teacher Sikowitz. Trivia *His Screen name is GotBeck. *He has several fish in a ten gallon tank. *Beck and Jade, as of "Jade Dumps Beck", have been dating for a year and eleven months, but have since been a couple longer than two years. *Beck moved out of his parents house and lives in a RV parked in their driveway. *Beck wears a lot of what Cat refers to as 'man-jewelry', even when he is in the hospital (Cat's New Boyfriend). One of these is a gold circle on a black string, which Jade has also been seen wearing. It is possible they have matching necklaces or just very similar ones. *Beck has taken a stage fighting class with Russ (Stage Fighting). *Beck has his own car possibly a 1969 Mercury Cougar or red Dodge Dakota. *According to a picture on TheSlap.com, Beck has no body fat. *His favorite movie of all time is 'On the Waterfront'. Gallery Click here to see Beck's gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Jade West Category:Avan Jogia Category:Bat Category:Bori Category:Bade